Known data analysis and business intelligence systems use data warehouses and/or build Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) cubes for pre-computing business data in search of business intelligence. The data in a data warehouse is generally queried using database development structured programming languages such as Structured Query Language (SQL). A user such as a database administrator inputs a SQL query into the business data warehouse, and in turn receives the query results in a SQL format.